What If?
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: Based on the 2013 Baz Luhrman movie. What if Nick told Daisy that Tom was fooling around with Myrtle behind her back and she didn't believe him at first? What if Myrtle didn't get killed by Daisy and confessed her infidelity with Tom? What if Gatsby and Daisy got together for good and Myrtle ended up with Tom? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello, Great Gatsby fans!

I saw the Baz Luhrman version of The Great Gatsby at the movie theater with my American Literature class and I loved it!

I always wondered what if Myrtle didn't get killed by Daisy and revealed she was having an affair with Tom? What if Gatsby and Daisy got together and Tom ended up with Myrtle?

So anyways enjoy the story and feel free to review, favorite, and follow!

Disclaimer: Baz Luhrman owns The Great Gatsby. I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Shortly after Nick Caraway had a conversation with Jordan Baker, he and his cousin Daisy Buchanan walk out on the balcony. Daisy's husband Tom is still on the phone with his mystery woman.

"Daisy, I need to tell you something." Nick said.

"What is it Nick?" Daisy asked.

"Tom is having an affair with another woman."

"What? Who told you?" Daisy demanded.

"Jordan told me a few minutes ago." Nick replied.

"Don't listen to Jordan, Nicky. She doesn't know what she's talking about," said Daisy.

"Trust me, Daisy. Your husband is having an affair." Nick insisted.

"Tom loves me. He would never do that to me. I don't believe you." Daisy said, walking away.

Nick sighed. Daisy was so blind to Tom's philandering ways. And sooner or later, she'll find out on her own.

Yes, it was kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer. More soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting. I was working on chapter 2. Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 2

Daisy and Jay Gatsby had just left the hotel and they're driving back to Tom's house through the Valley of Ashes (in Gatsby's car) while Nick, Jordan, and Tom were at the hotel. Tom insisted that they'd meet up at his house.

While Daisy was driving, all of a sudden, a red-haired woman ran out into the road.

"Daisy, watch out!" Gatsby shouted.

Immediately, Daisy pressed the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt. Luckily, the woman didn't get hurt and neither Gatsby or Daisy was harmed.

"Excuse me miss. You shouldn't run out in the road. You could have been killed." Gatsby said.

"I'm sorry Tom. I wanted to talk to you." The red head said, walking up to the car.

"I'm not Tom. My name is Jay Gatsby." Gatsby replied. "Who are you if I might ask?" Gatsby asked.

"Myrtle Wilson." The woman replied.

Suddenly, something caught Daisy's eye. She sees a pearl necklace (similar to the one Tom gave her as a wedding present) around Myrtle's neck.

"Excuse me. Who gave you those pearls?" Daisy asked.

"Tom Buchanan." Myrtle responded.

Daisy gasped. "So you're the woman whom my husband has been having an affair with! You tramp!" She gets out of the car.

"So you're Daisy, eh?" Myrtle asked, smirking.

"Yes. I'm going to kill you slut!" Daisy grabs Myrtle's neck.

"Daisy, stop!" Gatsby ordered, prying Daisy away from the red head.

Suddenly, Myrtle's husband George Wilson came running up.

"What's going on?" George demanded.

"This woman has been having an affair with my husband Tom Buchanan." Daisy explained.

"Is that true, Myrtle?" George asked.

""Yes." Myrtle confessed. "I've been fooling around with Tom."

"You lying, two-bit tramp! I worked my butt off at the garage and you're acting like some stinking floozy!" George shouted. "And I bet Tom gave you those pearls didn't he?"

Myrtle nodded.

A car pulls up behind them. Tom, Nick, and Jordan get out.

When George saw Tom, he storms up to him.

"You dirty, rotten, scoundrel! I help you by fixing your car and this is how you repay me by screwing my wife!" George screamed.

"George, you've completely lost your marbles. I would never mess with Myrtle." Tom lied.

Daisy walks up to her husband and slaps him in the face.

"Stop lying, you brute!" She yelled.

"Come on, Daisy. I'll take you home." Gatsby said, taking Daisy's arm.

Before Daisy followed Gatsby, she walks over to Myrtle and slaps her in the face.

Gatsby and Daisy get into the car and drove off.

Well, I hope you liked it. Give me some feedback please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter. I know this is a short story, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the review, follow, and favorite. It brings a smile to my face that you like my story.

Epilogue

Once Daisy and Gatsby arrived at Tom's house, Daisy packs her things and takes her daughter with her. She moves into Gatsby's house. Daisy called Nick and apologized to him for not believing him earlier. She also sold the pearl necklace Tom gave her to a pawnshop. Daisy didn't want the necklace to remind her of Tom's infidelity and the thought of Myrtle wearing the same pearls made her upset.

George ordered Myrtle to pack her stuff and move out. She moves in Tom's house shortly after Daisy moved out.

Daisy filed for divorce from Tom and George filed for divorce from Myrtle. The divorces were finalized and Gatsby married Daisy in a beautiful ceremony at his mansion. Nick was the best man and Jordan was the bridesmaid. Daisy's parents attended the wedding. Daisy became Daisy Faye Gatsby (taking her maiden name Faye and paired it with her married name Gatsby). The newlyweds traveled to London, England for their honeymoon and left Daisy's daughter in the care of Nick.

Meanwhile, Tom and Myrtle were married at the Plaza Hotel. Afterwards, a party took place at the apartment Tom shared with Myrtle. She became Myrtle Buchanan after changing her married name Wilson. Mr. and Mrs. Buchanan traveled to Paris, France for their honeymoon.

And as for George, he remained a single man until he met someone else.

The End!


End file.
